


Three's Company

by JjdoggieS



Series: Endless Celebrations [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Number Five | The Boy never left, Number Six | Ben Hargreeves Doesn't Die, Slice of Life, Teenage Parents, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Freya, Nova, and Alex's (Five, Ben, and Vanya's kids) birthdays over the years.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Number Six | Ben Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves & Original Character(s)
Series: Endless Celebrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086560





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chevalier_Barthelemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/gifts).



While most parents had big, sometimes too extravagant birthday parties for their kids, especially for their first birthday, Five, Ben, and Vanya had been raised in some quite  _ unusual _ circumstances while living under Reginald Hargreeves’ roof. So, when it was their daughters’ birthday rolled around, it was just the six of them, Five, Ben, Vanya, Oliver, Alex, Freya, and Nova in their little apartment having chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, and cupcakes for their dinner and spending a good portion of their fairly relaxing afternoon, between midday nap time and bedtime, in the courtyard of their apartment complex.

And while they still wished on occasions such as this that their siblings, at least Diego and Klaus, the more  _ reasonable _ and, debatably,  _ rational  _ remaining ones, would be able to at least spend a day with them, watching their nieces and nephew growing up so quickly. Even though they were now all eighteen by now, everyone but Luther having left the Academy as soon as they were legally adults, it had been over three years since any of them had talked to or even saw Luther, Diego, Allison, or Klaus. It was  _ incredibly _ difficult to contact Allison, being a rising star out in Hollywood and all, they’d had no contact with either Diego or Klaus for years, and both seemed to have dropped off the map after leaving the Academy, and there was no way they could or would even try contacting Luther because they were not going to risk anything, even though there wasn’t anything Reginald could do to them, Five, Ben, and Vanya had to worry about their kids’ safety from the man they’d been forced to call ‘father’ for fifteen years.

As they sat in the courtyard, Oliver was having Ben chase him around in the just beginning to regrow grass while Alex, who’d been slowly working her way up to walking independently, was taking a few steps in a little circle on her own, that is until she seemed to get dizzy and would flop onto the grass before crawling over to either Vanya or Five. As their brother and sister either played with their Papa or by themself, Nova was content with just sitting in Vanya’s lap, pulling at the grass or Vanya’s hair when she could reach it while Freya wasn’t necessarily sitting in Five’s lap, but rather would crawl around and over him, pitching a fit when he tried picking her up since he was interrupting whatever game she’d been playing. (As much as her little knees and feet digging into his thighs was not necessarily appreciated by Five, he still found it endearing that his daughter was at least using him as a jungle gym of sorts. Even at the cost of little bruises and some scratches littering his limbs.) 

While Alex had been rather mobile for a few months, Freya was just starting to take a wobbly step or two without supports and Nova was sticking with crawling for now, but she was pulling herself up on anything within her grasp. It wasn’t surprising to their parents that their three girls were all at different developmental stages in their motor skills, they were individual little people after all; it had surprised them however at how differently their motor skills, as well as their social, cognitive, and emotional skills, were as well as the seemingly consistent timeframe between their daughters catching up with one another. 

Even though Five had been a bit concerned about Nova not walking yet like her sisters were and Oliver had when he was their age, both Ben and Vanya reassured him that it was perfectly normal. There were many toddlers that didn’t begin walking until they were nearly 18 months old; Freya and Alex were just on track or ahead of their expected development. They  _ were _ Five, Ben, and Vanya’s kids after all.

They’d been in the courtyard for a few hours, nearly three and a half hours, and it wasn’t until Nova and Alex looked like they were about to fall asleep on Five and Ben’s laps while Oliver had some dirt and light grass stains on the knees of his pants and the edges of his sleeves from playing with his sisters and playing some form of tag with Ben, that they returned to their apartment. Five and Ben helped Oliver, Alex, Nova, and Freya at least wipe any dirt or grass stains from their arms and legs, knowing that changing their clothes would be pointless since they were about to eat their dinner and would only become a mess yet again and would  _ definitely _ be needing baths after dinner as Vanya got out their kids’ pajamas to change into after they had their dinner and a much needed bath.

Once their kids were quickly cleaned off, with their pajamas waiting in their small bathroom, they were sat at the dinner table, the littlest three of them strapped into high chairs, and per typical Hargreeves dinner (or any mealtime for that matter) time, there was nearly always some incident of someone not liking what they were having. And that night, it was apparently Oliver’s turn.

“I don’t wanna!” Oliver whined, swatting at the half spoonful of mashed potatoes being waved in front of his face away, “Mash ‘tatoes are yucky.”

“Ollie, I need you to take ten bites of mashed potato, then you can just eat the chicken nuggets.” Ben bargained.

Oliver, clearly intrigued by Ben’s offer, asked, “Promise?”

Sticking his pinky out towards their three year old, Ben answered, “Pinky promise.” but, once the three year old eagerly wrapped his little pinky around ben’s, his papa added, “You have to give me four big bites first.”

“Four?” Oliver repeated, looking between Five and Vanya, his other parents, for some kind of backup in Ben’s seemingly suddenly unfair deal. But, when neither Five nor Vanya seemed to be willing to reduce his sentence of ten bites of mashed potatoes, four of which had to be ‘big’ bites, Oliver glumly picked up the half spoonful of mashed potatoes and stuck it in his mouth.

Either mocking her brother’s plight or simply trying to be helpful, Nova called from her high chair “One.” as Oliver ate the first spoon of mashed potatoes.

While Oliver hadn’t much appreciated his sister’s help, on the second bite of mashed potatoes it was Freya who announced to them “Chew.” likely meaning two, or she was just reminding Oliver to eat his dinner. Either way, even though Oliver was at first still annoyed at now Nova and Freya for not siding with him, when he noticed the fairly toothless smiles on all three of his sisters’ faces, he quickly flipped from annoyed to making a spectacle out of each spoonful of mashed potatoes.

As he entertained his sisters, Oliver ended up eating all the mashed potatoes that had been scooped onto his plate, rather than just the ten bites he’d been requested to eat. In fact, he hadn’t even noticed how many spoonfuls of mashed potatoes he’d eaten until his plate had no more food left on it. Even the chicken nuggets had been eaten theatrically for his sisters’ amusement, being applauded by six little baby hands coated in mashed potatoes.

Once Oliver’s plate had been cleaned off, Freya, Nova, and Alex eating a fair bit of the food that had been dropped onto their trays, and Five, Ben, and Vanya finishing their own dinners, as Vanya rinsed the plastic kid’s plates and ceramic adult plates in their sink before sticking them into the dishwasher, Five stepped into their bedroom, going to get the birthday presents for their daughters, candles and the dozen cupcakes he’d picked up on his way home from work yesterday while Ben tried to wipe mashed potatoes from the high chair trays and off their daughters’ faces. Five left the six wrapped gifts in their living room, three of which were from Five, Ben, and Vanya to their daughters while the other three were ‘from’ Oliver to his little sisters, and he joined Vanya in their kitchen, carefully placing four cupcakes onto plastic plates, three of which got little ‘1’ candles stuck into the top. Five and Vanya each took two plates, placing one in front of each of their kids while Ben followed behind them with a lighter. 

After a quick rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ lead by Oliver once he realized what they were doing later, Ben lit each of the little 1’s on the cupcakes, Five and Vanya keeping their daughters from grabbing the flames. Once Freya, Alex, and Nova blew out their candles, with a bit of help from their parents and Oliver, the candles were removed and their four kids were diving into the cupcakes, colored icing spreading across their arms, faces, and the high chair trays, dying them varying shades of blue, red, green, and purple. As their kids finished their desserts, Five, Vanya, and Ben carried their lightly icing coated daughters, followed by Oliver, into their living room, a few steps away from their kitchen table. 

Oliver helped his sisters open their six new toys, of course, claiming all six were from him despite the fact that he had no clue what had been in any of them. After the gifts had been opened and the cupcakes had been eaten (cupcake icing smeared everywhere), Ben and Five took their kids into their bathroom, thoroughly bathing all four of them, washing the dirt, grass, and food stains. Once they were cleaned off, Vanya and Ben helped all four of them get changed into their pajamas and then tucked into bed while Five, once again, picked up and lightly cleaned their kitchen and living/dining room. With their parental and adult duties done for the day, Five, Ben, and Vanya had sat in the living room, intending to watch some show about a bunch of teens living in the Upper East Side of New York dealing with some blogger that snitched on them, but instead, once the three of them had been relaxing on the couch, within the first 20 minutes of the show, they’d all quickly fallen asleep on the couch.

And while it may not have been an  _ ideal _ 1st birthday for their daughters, it was certainly a pretty damn good one.


End file.
